


A Day At Play

by confetticas



Series: SLAMverse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confetticas/pseuds/confetticas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Lucifer, Adam, Michael, Dean and their kids spend a rainy afternoon at a McDonald's play place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At Play

“Ah, ah, ah,” Michael chides, holding an arm out to prevent the kids from jumping out of the booth and running for the play-place. He quirks an eyebrow at the four innocent faces. “What are the rules when we play in public, kids?”  
  
“No wings, act human,” Jake supplies impatiently, bouncing in his seat. “Pleeeease can we go play now? Can we?” he begs.  
  
Michael nods at the summarized rules, ignoring Jacob’s question, “You’ve got rules one and two. What’s rule three? Anyone?”  
  
Sam stifles a smirk as the four five-year-olds exchange confused glances. Lucifer shakes his head sadly, a grin pulling at his lips.  
  
“Oh, come on,” Adam interrupts, seeming genuinely troubled by the kids confusion. “Rule number three is _have fun,_ guys. Seriously,” he mutters, rolling his eyes.  
  
“ _Now_ can we go?” Jamie asks hopefully, giving Michael the most convincing puppy dog eyes any of them have ever seen.   
  
Michael puts his arm down and stands up so the kids can get out of the booth, grinning widely in amusement. “Now you can go,” he allows, laughter creeping into his voice as all four of them take off running within the first syllable of his response.  
  
It’s another ten minutes before the rest of their party makes an appearance, Dean looking a little worse for the wear with three hyper boys trying their best to escape his grasp. “I hate this day,” Dean declares miserably, sliding in on the bench next to Adam with an exhausted groan. “This day is a nightmare.”  
  
Adam’s lips twitch as he tries his best not to laugh at his brother. “Where’s Castiel?”   
  
“Apparently he was _needed_ in Heaven,” Dean grumbles, clearly displeased. “They could’ve reached that decision at some point _before_ Cas and I took advantage of the fact that Chuck had kidnapped our children for the night.”  
  
“Ah, no, I’m betting Chuck planned on that,” Sam barely manages to contain his laughter in the face of Dean’s sleep-deprived misery. “What time did you get the boys back?”  
  
Dean’s expression darkens even more. “Six this morning,” he snaps unhappily.  
  
This time, Sam doesn’t manage to contain his laughter. Neither do Adam and Lucifer, the only person managing to look genuinely sympathetic for Dean’s plight is Michael.  
  
“I hate you all,” Dean mutters sourly. “I have problems getting the boys up at seven for school, and Chuck has them awake, fed, clothed and hyper as all get out by six am. How does that even work?” he complains.  
  
Sam opens his mouth to point out that Chuck is God, but stiffens and jumps up to his feet, scanning the play place in alarm. Seconds ago, all seven of their kids were in the ball pit, but now… “Where are Amy and Daniel?” he asks, horrified at the realization that he can’t see them, already moving towards the entrance of the play place to investigate.   
  
Three panic filled minutes later, Sam finds them, rather accidentally. He’s turning around to start his search all over again, panicking even more, when Daniel’s face pops up in the window of one of the crawl tubes leading to the slides. Seconds later, Amy is also visible, and Sam watches in affectionate awe as she takes Daniel’s hand, murmuring something to the younger child that must be reassuring, because Daniel’s expression goes steely and determined and he starts moving forward, never letting go of Amy’s hand.   
  
Daniel’s fear of heights is somewhat legendary, and Sam’s never seen him make it past the first few steps into the tubes of the play place. In less than fifteen minutes, Amy has managed what they’ve all been trying to do for almost a year now, and Sam’s pretty sure he’s never felt so proud in his life.  
  
“That may be the single most adorable thing I have ever seen,” Michael murmurs, standing directly behind Sam and grinning when he jumps.   
  
“Our baby girl is an awesome big cousin,” Adam agrees proudly, watching the window intently.   
  
Lucifer and Dean arrive to stand beside them right as Daniel and Amy make an appearance at the bottom of the slide, looking exhilarated and joyful. Amy beams proudly at her cousin and hugs him quickly. “I _told_ you you’d do it,” she tells him happily.  
  
Daniel beams at her and bounces on his feet, absolutely thrilled with himself. “Let’s go again!” he tells her, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the stairs. He’s about to climb up when he seems to realize something, turning around and launching himself at Dean, who catches him with a pained grunt and a grin. “Daddy, Daddy! I did it, did you see me? I did it!”   
  
“I saw,” Dean promises, beaming so proudly that his previous exhaustion is pretty much impossible to spot. “You were great, kiddo. Good job!”   
  
Daniel squeezes Dean’s neck tightly once more, and then jumps down, returning to grab Amy’s hand and drag her back up to go down the slide again, jabbering excitedly the whole time.  
  
  



End file.
